I'm Sorry
by MiniWitchling123
Summary: Petra had always admired Captain Levi. When he tells her something personal, her life changes. Rated T for descriptions and language.


I'm sorry

 **Author's note: I love these two, and I've had this idea for a while now. I'm sorry if I make anyone cry!**

"Petra, can I talk to you for a minute?" Levi said as he stalked out of the room. Petra sighed and rolled her eyes towards Eren.

"He'll probably want me to clean something for him. I'll be back soon, Eren. Hopefully Hanji won't quiz you too much while I'm gone." Petra smiled at him as she left the room and followed Levi.

"Yes Captain?" Petra asked Levi. The room was spotless, even for Levi's standards. Did he really want her to clean it tomorrow?

"Call me Levi, Petra. And, before you ask, no, I don't want you to do any cleaning." Petra relaxed slightly. Since returning to their former headquarters, all they'd done was clean. Although she didn't complain, Petra wasn't a huge fan of cleaning. It kept Levi happy though, so Petra did it.

"Then, what did you want to talk to me about Levi?"

"I…I…" Levi coughed slightly, his cheeks flushing slightly pink as he paced slightly. "I love you, Petra Ral."

Petra's eyes widened and she found herself unable to talk. Levi….loved her?

"I care deeply about you, Petra, and I had to tell you. That is all." Levi said, his usually pale face tinged pink.

As Levi turned to leave, Petra spoke softly. "I love you too, Levi."

 ***Line break***

"Our main backup will be the cadets? That can't be right." Petra said, confused. She shot a glance at Levi; however his cold facial expression yielded nothing, as usual. He looked up and caught her eye.

"Mission planning isn't my concern. But it is Erwin's, and you can bet he's agonised over every detail of it. Still, I don't think this mission is our main concern. Our main concern," Levi said, turning to Eren, "is making sure that Eren doesn't lose control. We have to keep him safe until the mission. That includes protecting him from-"

Levi was cut off by Hanji's yell from outside their room. As Hanji entered, Levi and the rest of his squad stood up, leaving Eren alone with Hanji.

Petra walked through the gardens outside the headquarters. Hanji was always sincere, but Petra often found her to be a little too eccentric for her to deal with at times.

"I didn't know you liked the outdoors." Petra turned to see Levi standing behind her. "I thought that, as someone who pissed themselves on their first mission outside the walls, that you wouldn't enjoy spending time outside the safety of another set of walls."

Petra turned away from him again to pick a white rose, carefully avoiding the thorns. She held the bloom between her fingers before she slowly answered him.

"I've always enjoyed being outside. Being inside makes me feel trapped, just as the walls do. And I told Eld to never mention my first mission again, to anyone." Petra said, turning pink.

Levi gently pulled Petra into a hug and he kissed her cheek. "I don't give a shit whether or not you pissed yourself, Petra. All I care about is that you're alive and that I love you. Our next mission is a dry run almost, just to see if we can get Eren to Shiganshina and back safely. It shouldn't be much more dangerous than usual."

Petra turned and pulled Levi into a proper kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. As much as she teased him about his height in front of Eren, she was the one who was shorter.

As they pulled apart, Levi smiled at her. "You taste like chocolate, Petra, and you smell of strawberries."

"I thought you didn't like sweets, Levi."

"I've been known to enjoy chocolate from time to time." Levi said with a smile.

 ***Line break***

"Tomorrow is our mission with Erwin. We need to head back into the city. You can then speak to your parents and family." Levi said.

As the rest of his squad dispersed, Levi spoke quietly to Petra. "Although I have a feeling that your father doesn't approve of me or the Scouts, I have to ask you now Petra. Before we plunge into the field, will you, Petra Ral, marry me?"

Petra tripped over her own feet. Levi moved quickly and caught her waist, supporting her and stopping her from falling.

"Will you, Petra Ral, after this mission, marry me?" Levi repeated.

Petra looked up into Levi's pale blue eyes. A smile spread across her face as she nodded. "I will, Captain Levi Ackerman."

 ***Line break***

"I'm getting married!" Petra said. Her mother came and gave her a hug.

"That's wonderful news, Petra!"

"Who to?" her father asked quietly, a small smile on his face, however Petra could see the concern underneath.

Blushing slightly, Petra said "I know you may not approve Dad, but Captain Levi."

Her dad shook his worry off and smiled fully. He rose to hug both his wife and his daughter.

"Stay safe out there tomorrow Petra, ok?"

 ***Line break***

"Petra, calm down!" Oluo shouted from behind her. Her 3DMG was carrying her forwards, even as she was still frozen with fear. Shit, was that piss?

"Petra, look out!" Petra turned and saw a tree directly in front of her. As she moved to avoid it, she felt herself forced into it. The female titan crushed her against the tree.

"Petra!" Oluo's rage overtook him as he tried to avenge her death. The female titan's reflexes were too fast, and he himself ended up crushed.

 _I'm sorry, Levi_ was the last thought that Petra had.

 ***Line break***

Levi rushed through the forest, hoping to catch up with his squad. He trusted Eld, Oluo, Gunther, and of course Petra with his life, and he hoped they were alright. He then caught sight of the body swinging gently in the breeze.

Levi paused only momentarily to look, but he regretted it almost instantly. Gunther's body was hanging by his 3DMG from a tree. His face was half covered in blood and his eyes were absent. His body hung limply and his once green cape was smeared with dirt and blood.

Levi forced himself to keep moving, but as he progressed, he saw Eld's body lying on the forest floor. Further on, he saw Oluo's. He prayed that Petra was with Eren.

Levi stopped and landed on a tree branch for a moment, trying to calm himself down, when his eyes drifted to the base of the tree trunk. Petra's body was thrown against it awkwardly and blood covered half of her face and some of her hair. Her normally bright eyes were distant and empty. Her blades lay forgotten next to her body and her hooks were still wedged into the tree.

Levi nearly vomited, but he forced himself to remain calm as he landed on the forest floor. Running towards Petra, he pulled her limp body into a hug. Only then did he allow a single tear to fall.

 ***Line break***

"Levi, your squad?" Erwin asked softly as they returned.

Levi remained silent. Erwin was one of the few who knew about his engagement to Petra. As Petra told her family, Levi told his own: Erwin.

"I'm sorry, Levi. And Yaeger?"

"He's alive. Disgusting, and now guarded closely by Mikasa Ackerman, but alive."

"So she didn't die in vain then. She did her job and protected Eren."

"They all did. Gunther, Eld, Oluo, and Petra, all died protecting Yaeger and they did their job well. None of them died in vain."

"Crying isn't a sign of weakness, Levi."

"I never thought it was, but I can't cry. Not while we're all still in danger. We're not behind the walls yet."

 ***Line break***

"Captain Levi, before Petra sees us, may I have a word? I'm her father, and, although I'm happy for you two, I'm worried that she's far too young to be considering marriage. She has so much of her life left, and she has so much to do before settling down."

Levi remained silent. Erwin could tell: his grief was so overwhelming that he didn't trust himself to open his mouth and not cry.

 _I'm sorry, Petra_ was all Levi thought.

 **I hope y'all liked it, and please leave a review if you did x**


End file.
